LEGO Dimensions 2: The Cosmic Citadel (ClockwerkSamurai12)
LEGO Dimensions 2: The Cosmic Citadel is a sequel to the popular LEGO Dimensions. All previous fun packs are compatible with this game. It is also the first ever LEGO game to have a T for Teen rating. Mainly due to some Crude Humor, Animated Blood, Language and Sugesstive Themes. Summary Set 4 years after the original game, a mysterious building known as the Cosmic Citadel has appeared near Vorton; which is now restored thanks to a mysterious person known as Mr. V. He didn’t do it alone however... He gained the help of three other Cosmic Builders. Now when a mysterious new threat rises within the Dimensions, Mr. V and his friends must liberate the previous 30 dimensions that are under the control of the Disaster Builders. List of New Franchises There are a total of 150 new franchises added into the game. Including two exclusive franchises added into the game. It has a spanning plan of eight years, with fifteen for each of the eight years. Year 1 #Bioshock #Gravity Falls #The Loud House #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #PAW Patrol #Ed Edd n Eddy #Team Fortress 2 #Skylanders Academy #Yo-kai Watch #Madame Mask Saga {Original Franchise} #Star Wars #The Angry Birds Movie #Five Nights at Freddy's #Marvel Comics #Archer Year 2 #Rick and Morty #The Amazing World of Gumball #Star vs The Forces of Evil #SpongeBob SquarePants #Futurama #Plants vs Zombies #Namco #Regular Show #De Blob #Goosebumps #Ducktales #RWBY #Banjo-Kazooie #Undertale #Steven Universe Year 3 #Overwatch #Minecraft #Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman #Mr. Peabody and Sherman #Captain Underpants #Wallace and Gromit #Peanuts #Garfield #The Binding of Issac #Crash Bandicoot #Sharknado #Despicable Me #Saban's Power Rangers #Phineas and Ferb #Samurai Pizza Cats Year 4 #Time Bokan/Time Fighters #Horrorverse {Original Franchise - A combination of multiple horror movie franchises, with the exception of any with zombies in them} #Mega Man #The Magic School Bus #Night at the Museum #Littlest Pet Shop #One Piece #Robot Chicken #Pirates of the Caribbean #Annoying Orange #Indiana Jones #Unikitty! #The Lego Ninjago Movie #The Emoji Movie #Animeme Year 5 #Stranger Things #Scott Pilgrim vs. The World #UHF #Rambo #Diary of a Wimpy Kid #The Muppets #Psychonauts #Courage the Cowardly Dog #Mixels #Buddy Thunderstruck #Monster High #Okami #Wreck-It Ralph #Big Hero 6 #Saints Row Year 6 #South Park #The Three Stooges #Cuphead #Tom and Jerry #Bone #T.U.F.F. Puppy #Skullgirls #Jimmy Neutron #Chowder #Kingdom Hearts #Short Circuit #Scribblenauts #Rayman #Treehouse of Horror #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Year 7 #Shrek #Monty Python and the Holy Grail #PJ Masks #Bendy and the Ink Machine #Kingsmen: The Secret Service #The Secret Life of Pets #Inspector Gadget #The Nightmare Before Christmas #asdfmovie #Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs #George A. Romero's Living Dead #Doraemon #Talking Tom and Friends #Street Fighter #Darkstalkers Year 8 #Resident Evil #Madagascar #Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi #MonsterVerse #AVP #Family Guy #Dr. Seuss #Codename: Kids Next Door #Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory #Toy Story #Calvin and Hobbes #SkippyjonJones #Jet Force Gemini #The Mask #Johnny Test List Of Packs Along with the Starter Pack, Level Packs, Team Packs and Story Packs; a new type of pack has been added to the game: Chronicle Packs! These packs will allow to unlock a new story mode that you can access any time in the Citadel’s Computer. There are also Humble Bundles which feature characters of the new franchises and some of the previous ones from the first game. Cosmic Citadel Starter Pack *Mr. V/Lord Vortech *Unnamed Female Original Character *Unnamed Canine Original Character *Unnamed Snaggletoothed Football Headed Character Chronicle Packs No. 1- Bioshock Chronicle Pack: The Complete Trilogy *Minifigures: Jack Wynard, Subject Delta and Booker DeWitt *Gateway: Lighthouse to Rapture and Columbia *Gadget: Gatherer’s Garden (Rebuild,Re-Rebuild) No. 2 - Madame Mask Saga Chronicle Pack: Dawn of the Hinakos *Minifigures: Logan Hinako, Monty Hinako, Suzan Hinako and Madame Mask *Gateway: H.E.A.R.T.S. HQ *Vehicles/Gadgets: Morph-board {Grind Rails} (????, ????), Reality Shifter {Slingshot} (????,????) and Insta-Wardrobe {Costume Change} (????,???) No. 3 - Skylanders Academy Chronicle Pack: Spyro’s Adventure *Minifigures: Eruptor, Stealth Elf and Spyro *Gateway: Skylanders Academy *Vehicles: Burn Cycle (Molten Monster Truck, Burning Bruiser) and Stealth Stinger (Camo Cycle, Über Elf)